


Arrival and Tony

by singlebuthungry



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Bottom Peter Parker, Crossdressing, M/M, Rape/Non-Con almost happening, Smut, Teasing, Top Tony Stark, Underage Sex, a lot of teasing, peter is 16, peter wears sexy outfits, there's literally a teasing war, tony could be his father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlebuthungry/pseuds/singlebuthungry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter joins the Avengers and Tony Stark lets him stay with him at his recently rebuilt Malibu house. They kind of have the hots for each other.</p><p>13/05/2018: so, this fic is totally fucked up and I regret writing it in the first place. however, it shows that I have evolved somehow as a person and I've decided not to delete it. but bear this in mind: I do not endorse the values (if you can even call them that) portrayed in this fic, and you shouldn't either. that being said, thank you and enjoy as much as you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival and Tony

 

Peter Parker (also known as Spiderman), didn’t give a single fuck about gender rules, which usually created him a lot of trouble in high school whenever he decided to wear an oversized sweater or a skirt -or maybe both. His aunt May was totally fine with that, she didn’t really care as long as her nephew was happy. So when he officially joined the Avengers, she let him stay with Tony Stark in his Malibu house, because that made him happy.

And that´s where he was heading in that moment, on a Monday at 6 a.m. Tony had decided to let the kid –because he was sixteen, so he was still a kid- stay with him as long as it was necessary. Pepper spent a lot of time abroad anyway, he could use the company.

Peter tripped his way from the taxi to the main door of the building, almost dropping his baby-blue backpack. He stared in awe for a few minutes before ringing the bell. He was nervous, excited, ecstatic even. Hell, he was going to live with Tony Stark, Ironman, the world’s greatest hero, in his beach house which had been completely rebuilt the summer before.

He was lost in his thoughts when the double door opened and Tony Stark appeared in the hall with a mug of steaming coffee in his hand and still in his pajamas.

“Who the hell are you?” he asked stopping in his tracks and scratching his back with a loud yawn.

“Oh! Hi-hi, I’m Peter. P-Peter Parker. You may know me as S-Spiderman.”

Tony’s eyes widened in realization.

“Fuck, it was today? Jarvis! You motherfucker you had one job, one fucking job and you managed to mess this shit up-”

“D-do n-not worry Mr. Stark, sir. It’s a-actually my f-fault, I took the earliest flight hoping I-I could stay in a hotel until tomorrow but my luggage was already here and I lost my wallet, and...”

“You don’t stutter when you ramble” Tony pointed out. He then motioned the boy to follow him, the doors closing at his back. Peter’s face was as red as a tomato, he didn’t like his stutter, but he couldn’t help it when he was nervous and being in the same room as Tony Stark was kind of nerve-wracking.

Tony was a cool guy, he showed him around and then told him that he could take a shower and change from those sweatpants into “something less horrible”. He had even set up a room for him and his luggage was already there, it wasn’t anything outstanding but it was way better than his room in his aunt’s old apartment.

He came downstairs fifteen minutes after, refreshed and in his favorite purple sweater and black tight jeans. He really hoped Tony didn’t have anything against his clothing preferences –mostly because 90% of his wardrobe was short skirts, oversized sweaters, crop-tops and lingerie, lots and lots of pretty panties.

Days passed and Tony didn’t seem to mind Peter running round in super tight jeans and Christmas sweaters. Truth be told, the kid hadn’t dare to wear a skirt in the week they had spent together, so there was no actual reason for Tony to be uncomfortable. Except he was. Yes, Tony Stark was really uncomfortable, letting the Spider-boy sleep in his house was one thing, but having to watch him going up and down in those jeans was something he hadn’t signed up for. He was sure those long and thin legs were illegal and that he wasn’t supposed to have such a rounded ass at sixteen, and that he had to be faking that innocent façade he had put on since the first minute he had laid a finger on his doorbell.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*

The 22nd of December –nine days after Peter’s arrival- Tony decided to host a party in a luxury hotel to celebrate Christmas.

“A-am I i-invited, Mr. Stark?” Peter had asked, and of course Tony had said yes. The kid had looked at him with those big, doe, brown eyes and bottom lip jutted out and he couldn’t. Just couldn’t deny such thing to him, even though he was underage and there was going to be lots and lots of alcohol at the party.

So the 24th he was waiting for the kid to come downstairs so they could arrive late and be the main attraction, but he was taking too long and the guests would leave before they even managed to reach the car.

“Kid, hurry up!” he yelled again.

“Y-yes, Sir, I-I’m coming.”

He heard footsteps and then the boy was hurrying downstairs with grace. Tony’s jaw fell open. Peter –a boy- was wearing a dark red, velvet dress along with black heels and a golden and delicate necklace. He looked stunning.

“Wow” Tony managed to whisper under his breath, he couldn´t take his eyes off the boy and when he stood all pretty and blushing in front of him, he reached out to touch him because, _fuck_ , he looked so unreal. His hair was done in some kind of magical way that it looked like a short pixie cut and his eyes looked even bigger with mascara on his lashes. Even his lips –oh, God those plump lips- were shining with a thin coat of glittery gloss.

Yeah, the kid was beautiful.

“Do y-you like it?” he asked shyly, his blush spreading all the way to his neck and his hairless chest. Fuck, did that boy even reached puberty? Tony wasn’t so sure anymore.

“I-I love it” he managed to get out. And then he started grinning like crazy. “God, Peter, you look amazing, you’re totally drawing all the attention tonight. C’mon, turn around; I want to see how good you look.”

Peter smiled and gave a quick twirl in front of Tony, letting him see the back of the dress and- oh, okay, so there’s no back of the dress. Great. That only made his ass look bigger.

“I-I thought you w-would freak o-out a little bit, since I-I’m a boy and I’m wearing a dress and I’m supposed to be a superhero but I feel so, so pretty, Mr. Stark…”

“Shush. I… the Avengers… we will accept you no matter how you dress. Hell, we’ve got a God, a green big guy and a hot eighty-year-old soldier; you wearing a dress will be the last of our problems, I promise.”

Peter jumped to Tony’s arms, whispering “thank you” over and over. Tony dared to put his hands on the kid’s thin waist and return a small “you’re welcome”.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*

The party was full of famous people. Peter recognized that woman from the news, the director of that newspaper he used to work at and that old billionaire who made comics. He was a nobody in comparison.

Okay, maybe Spiderman was super famous but Peter Parker was just a kid who happened to be at Tony Stark’s Christmas party. He was almost freaking out.

The night went smoothly despite the multiple questions about Peter. Tony would tell the press that the boy was his “pupil” or “little grasshopper” or “my latest inversion on the scientific world, the kid’s a genius”.

Peter had fun. He drank a little bit, flirted with a cute waiter and danced with a daddy’s boy who was rich as fuck. His name was Michael and his dad owned a huge company, he was a charmer apparently, because after five minutes of dancing with Peter, they were off to the balcony giggling and not letting go each other’s hand.

Tony sighed; he was supposed to take care of the kid and not to let him do anything stupid, so he ran after him. After a couple of minutes, he found them making out in a corner, that Michael boy was sitting in one of the multiple leather couches and Peter was straddling him, his arms tight around Michael’s neck. The worst part was those little moans that Peter let out every time the other boy grabbed his tights, lifting up the dress more, and more, and more, and-

“Hey!”

Peter froze; he pushed himself off Michael’s lap and stood awkwardly in front of Tony, who pointed at him and then the entrance. Okay, so they were leaving. Peter turned to look at the other boy and Tony groaned. They exchanged numbers and hugged briefly before Peter hurried to the car after Tony.

“You are a huge cockblock” Peter stated once they were in the car.

“Oh, so you were going to have sex with that boy in that couch at my party?”

“Shut up” he groaned and crossed his arms.

“No, you shut up, kid. You are my responsibility and if something bad happens to you it will be completely my fault so-”

“I’m not a fucking kid!” he cried out. “What is your problem with me?”

“My problem is that you won’t stop acting like a fucking crybaby. You come to my house acting all innocent and almost two weeks after you are practically having sex with a stranger in a public place at my own party!”

He angrily parked the car in his garage, and before he could say anything else, Peter stormed out of the car and headed upstairs, taking off his pretty shoes in his way.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Peter only came out of his room to eat and shower and that was driving Tony crazy. They were supposed to work on a project together, and if the boy didn’t leave his room, they would never have it done by summer.

The 31st of December that Michael kid appeared at his door. Tony almost told him to go fuck himself but Peter –sweet, innocent and kind Peter- rushed downstairs with the same baby blue backpack he was carrying the day he had started living with Tony.

“Bye!” he chirped walking past him.

“Wait. Where the fuck are you going?”

“M-Mike’s parents i-invited me to spend New Year’s Eve with them.”

“No way.”

“W-what?” Peter asked, astonished. “You can’t tell me what I can or cannot do.”

“Actually I can, that’s why you’re living with me and not in your own apartment. You need an adult to tell you what to do. So if you want to kiss this little fucker at midnight, his parents can have dinner here.”

And after arguing for what seemed like ages, Peter accepted and rushed upstairs to get ready while Tony called the best restaurant in town to get some of the best food ever. He was going to impress that rich family who was trying to take his Peter away from him.

At nine o’clock the doorbell rang and the doors opened. Tony’s plan to impress the family had started two hours before, when he had took Peter to one of the most expensive boutiques in town so that they could buy matching outfits. They came downstairs, their arms locked. Tony was wearing a navy blue suit with a red tie and a white polished shirt; while Peter was wearing the tightest long sleeved navy blue dress in the world and red heels.

Tony lead them to the dining room where a table was set with the most exquisite food Peter had ever tasted. They ate, drank and laughed for hours until it was almost midnight and Peter decided to _show_ Mike his bedroom.

Of course Tony didn’t notice, he was too busy looking for another bottle of Champaign to see Michael gripping Peter’s ass on their way to the room. It wasn’t until he heard a scream that he dropped his glass and ran upstairs to Peter’s bedroom. He saw him lying on the floor, his dress ripped and fat tears wetting his cheeks. Michael, on the other hand, was apparently unconscious on the bed and with his pants and underwear by his knees.

“What the fuck has happened here?” he managed to ask, unable to react properly.

“He-he tried to-to…” he sniffed and rubbed his eyes, smearing his mascara. “He t-told me we were just g-gonna make out b-but then he started t-touching me and I-I told him to stop but he hit me and ripped my d-dress so I pushed him a-and he hit his head with the he-headboard and I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark. ”

Tony stared shocked at the sobbing kid.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. How could have you known he was going to be such a jerk?”

“You knew” he sobbed. Tony kneeled beside him and wrapped an arm around him. “You knew he was bad news and I didn’t want to hear you. You were right and I was wrong and I’m so sorry I didn’t listen.”

“I’m usually right, so get used to it. I think I should call a taxi for this idiot and his parents while you take a shower.”

Peter nodded standing up, his dress ruined and his makeup smeared. Tony felt pity for him, but he could not change the past, just make sure that Peter would never have to see that boy in the future.

Thirty minutes after, Peter stepped out of the shower and put on his pajamas before joining Tony on the sofa downstairs.

“I want to get drunk” he stated crossing his legs and staring directly at Tony, who hesitated a little, but then just shrugged and stood up. He then returned from the kitchen with a vodka bottle and a carton of strawberry juice.

“I rather have you getting drunk at home with me than at some cheap club.”

After three glasses of the drink, Peter was already drunk, blushing and rambling about how much he had wanted to lose his virginity to Michael until he discovered that he was a “meanie”.

“You should totally fuck me” he blurted out playing with the straw. “I mean, you are hot, rich and experienced. It would be better than with any other teen.” He stopped and took another sip of his drink. “Plus, I’ve seen the way you look at me. You want it too.”

Tony snorted and shooked his head, taking the glass from the boy’s hand and putting it on the table.

“You’ve had enough for one night, go to bed.”

“No.”

Tony rolled his eyes and picked the kid up, practically throwing him over his shoulder. Peter protested, kicked and punched, but his drunk self wasn’t strong enough; Stark, on the other hand, was perfectly sober and didn’t seem to be bothered by the boy’s attempts to free himself.

Once in Peter’s room, he thrown the kid on the bed and turned around, but a hand grabbed his shirt before he could walk away.

“I was serious, you know? About you fucking me.”

“Peter, you are sixteen. I could be your father.”

“Cool. Then fuck me, daddy.”

“Better let that to Steve, yeah?”

“Please, please, please, please, fuck me!”

“Let’s do something” Tony stated sitting beside Peter and patting his knee. “If tomorrow morning you still want to have sex, I’ll set up a date and then we’ll make sweet love under the stars.”

 “And I’ll ride you.”

“Whatever.”

And then just a snore in response.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨

The next morning, Peter woke up to the sun hitting his face. He stumbled into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee before realizing he didn’t even like coffee. He remembered parts of what had happened the previous night, but nothing too clear. He almost had sex with his boyfriend, but couldn’t remember why it didn’t happen; he also remembered getting drunk and asking Tony to fuck him.

He groaned. He had made a fool of himself in just one night; Mr. Stark would never take him seriously again. As if on cue, Tony entered the kitchen in a shirt covered in grease and some black jeans.

“Hey, Spider-Kid, how are you feeling?”

“I-I’m sorry about last night, I didn’t mean to act so… needy.”

“Don’t worry, it kind of turns me on. The offer is still on by the way.”

“What?” Peter asked confused, sitting in one of the chairs.

“Yeah, don’t you remember?” The boy shook his head. “You and I. Going on a date. Sweet lovemaking under the stars.”

“Okay, look” he took a deep breath before launching the missile. “I don’t remember half of what happened last night but I do remember acting like… a whore. I think we should forget it and get our project done.”

Tony nodded, kind of shocked. No one had ever declined spending a night with him but this boy –this kid, for God’s sake- had more common sense than most men and woman in town. So, as a successful adult, he came up with a plan to seduce him. He knew that trying to get into a sixteen-year-old boy’s pants was considered sick, but he hadn’t learned how to take a no for an answer.

He started wearing tight shirts more often, the ones he used to wear when he worked on his cars, he knew he was hot and decided to show off his abs a little bit. He also started showering in the main bathroom instead of doing it in the one in his room and walked across the house in anything but a white towel.

One day in particular, when he took off his shirt claiming it was “too hot to wear clothes”, Peter snapped.

“You think you can be a tease? I’ll show you how to be a tease.”

And the war began.

Peter started wearing light short dresses when they went to the supermarket or just to be around the house, whenever he lifted his arms, picked something from the lowest shelf or even moved suddenly, his dress would ride up and Tony would stare at the kid's panties; the rest of the days, when they worked at Tony’s garage, he would wear tight booty shorts and slutty crop-tops along with knee high socks so he “wouldn’t scratch his delicate knees”. He discovered the hot tub one night and he spent an entire week walking around the house in a tiny green bikini that had let Tony drooling more than twice a day. Then he started wearing camisoles to sleep, but not the normal and plain ones, no, the ones he had bought were see-through and each one of them came with a pair of silky shorts. Tony had jerked himself off to the sight of Peter’s nipples rubbing against the soft material every morning when they had breakfast together.

Then Stark decided to sleep naked, not because he wanted to make the boy drool over him, but because he had read that it was good for the circulation.

Peter decided he had had enough.

“Where is the closest sex-shop?”

Tony choked on his coffee.

“Good morning to you too” he muttered cleaning his face and shirt with a napkin.

“Answer my question, old man.”

Tony wanted to point out that since their tease-war had started, Peter hadn’t stuttered once, but decided against it.

“You know that you are practically a baby, right? Even if you knew how to get there they wouldn’t allow you to get in.”

“Yeah, that’s why I need your help. I'll tell you what I want and you'll buy it. With your own money” he stated like that was the most obvious answer.

“And what exactly makes you think that I’ll be willing to help you?”

Peter didn’t answer. Instead, he stood up and opened his robe, displaying his naked –and shaved- body in front of Tony, who may or may not had felt his dick harden in miliseconds. If he had liked the kid in his dresses, tight jeans and kinky nightclothes, this was over everything else. Peter had smooth skin, pale and with a few moles, girlish hips, slightly swollen pink nipples and an uncut and small penis. He looked even younger if that was possible.

“I could fuck you right here, right now” Tony growled.

“Then I wouldn’t need to buy a dildo to have my ass filled.”

“That’s right, you wouldn’t. I’d fill you up nice and hard.”

Tony took a step closer. Then another and in less than two seconds he had his tight rubbing Peter’s half hard dick while the kid grabbed his shoulders and moaned like a porn star while sitting on the table.

“W-wait, wait, wait. Stop.”

Tony paled, fearing the worst. The kid was regretting everything, he would gather his things and go back to his aunt’s apartment in Queens and leave Tony alone with his thoughts.

“What’s wrong?” he dared to ask. Peter just blushed and looked down, covering himself with the robe again.

“I want to dress up for you and we could… maybe… go to your room. We eat here.”

“Y-yeah –is that all?”

Peter nodded, not trusting his voice, and ran to his bedroom to change. Tony sighed and literally facepalmed, but went to his bedroom to wait for Peter anyways. He lay on the bed, all his clothes except for his boxers discarded, and waited for Peter to enter the room. He wished the boy would wear something sexy, like a corset and a high heels and maybe a whip, oh, yeah, he could use a good spanking.

Instead, the boy walked in wearing a denim miniskirt, white knee high socks, a pink plaid shirt and a cowboy hat. Oh, God, Tony knew what was about to happen. Peter sat on the bed and crawled towards him, a smirk playing in his lips.

“You know what comes now, right?” Peter asked running his fingers along the older man’s arms, laying his hands flat against his firm chest.

“Are you going to ride me, cowgirl?”

He nodded, completely straddling Tony now and rotating his hips to create friction. His hands explored their way up to Peter’s ass and lifted up the skirt, exposing his white panties which covered his erection.

“I’m going to fuck you like this, you won’t even get to take off your pretty underwear” Tony stated and actually moved the kid’s panties so his hole was exposed, but didn’t take them off. He took the lube from his bedside table and in less than five minutes he had three fingers stretching the kid’s butthole.

Peter moaned and screamed while riding his boss’ –was Tony his boss?- fingers. A specific grunt was the signal for him to replace his fingers with his aching cock and the kid cried, fucking cried with real tears and Tony couldn’t find the situation more wicked, but it also turned him on like nothing did. Peter took his time to adjust and then started lifting his ass while scratching Tony’s chest and shoulders and neck.

He went faster every time, their bodies sweaty and faces flushed. Despite the speed the kid had sat up, Tony needed more, he was so close he could almost touch the orgasm. So he grabbed tightly each one of Peter’s butt cheeks and started lifting the boy himself.

“N-no” the kid moaned and slapped the elder’s hands away from his ass. “I’ll do it. You… touch me.”

Tony obliged. He moved the kid’s wet with precome panties and rubbed his cock eagerly, trying to get Peter to cum first. As if on cue, the boy’s tights started to tremble and his movements became harder and sloppy, his hole clenched around Tony’s dick and he came hard staining his panties (not much because they were white, but still).

He followed soon after. He thrusted upwards a few times and then he was cumming inside the boy with an animalistic grunt. Peter fell to his side, slipping out of his cock, and whimpered when he felt the cum starting to drip from his hole.

“We should shower” he said in a sleepy voice, pressing himself against Tony’s side.

“Later. First sleep, kid.”

He kissed the top of his head and fell asleep by his side.


End file.
